


Space Cats

by CaptainMVF



Series: Far From Home (Miitopia Oneshots) [1]
Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i just wanted to write something different, if you like wholesome sibling content then this is your fic, only original characters sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMVF/pseuds/CaptainMVF
Summary: Simple one-shot of a scientist, vampire, and mage up against a dragon.





	Space Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this out since the only Miitopia content I make on here is just my huge fic 'Am I Bad?' and I would like to change that.
> 
> Enjoy Yaiba and her siblings!

There were once three rays of light.

One was green, another orange, and the last was purple. They were exact opposites of one another, though very similar as for they were birthed from the same crystal. Each had a different personality and were the same age, looking exactly alike once the sun they orbited shined upon the rock to produce their ray of light.

The green was electric and whimsical, zig-zagging their own path and acting as a leader despite being extremely naïve. It would bounce from rock to rock to rock, its light shining upon orphaned planets before disappearing over the endless dark horizon. Cybernetic wires and cords were ripped from buildings and satellites orbiting in space, creating a solid body of cable and dark symbols. He sped away, right into the claws of danger.

The orange was dark and silent, curving a straight path under planets and other star bodies. Silently, no one noticed them, and their light imbedded itself into crescent markings as they dived deeper into the empty void. Stars disappeared from his view and his body became a dark mass that would sometimes collect the death of others. He would continue to glide further into the darkest of dark regions, enjoying and hating the silence.

The purple was… something else. They were the last of the litter and were the medium between the green and the orange, being whimsical in nature but calmer to the point of not caring. Life on planets and stations bored them and they would pass endless amounts of stars and celestial bodies with little care, except for making a map within their head. Their body was empty was pale, but their mind grew and became a third eye to see where they could not. As their brothers left them… they felt less than whimsical or calm.

Life in space… is not romantic.

Yaiba holds her wand tight as the Red Dragon approaches. She stands alone and grits her teeth, one of her eyes blinded by blood that had dribbled out of a cut on her forehead.

The red beast looms over her, chest rumbling as it prepares to regurgitate another lob of fire at the mage.

“CANCEL!”

  
  
A green screen smacks into the dragon’s head and the monster coughs up smoke, wincing and shaking its head in shock and annoyance.

Yaiba looks to her right and sees a scientist in a green lab coat slide up next to her, metal fingers work at a transparent keypad. His white hair is long and tied back into a braid, his forehead exposed to show a black upside down triangle with two squares over it.

Xerreff grins to his sister, “Sorry to keep you waiting! I overslept!”

The dragon whips its tail at the two before Yaiba can snap at Xerreff.

A flurry of bats rams into the tail and the dragon roars in pain, backing away and hissing.

Both look at a tall vampire floating silently and slowly above the ground, next to Yaiba. He’s in a black and white cape and tap hat, his clean suit underneath had not a speck of dirt on it. Dyed black hair was under his naturally short white locks and he had goth makeup over his scowling face.

“Don’t lose your focus,” that was Talma’s way of saying ‘I love you dorks.’

The triplets aim their eyes back onto the dragon as it rears up on its hind legs and lets out a roar in order to intimidate them. Xerreff, Talma, and Yaiba instead inch closer.

Cracking his artificial knuckles, Xerreff smirks, “This guy has a big mouth.”

  
  
Talma stretches his neck, the bones and joints giving soft cracks, “This insect will not hurt my family.”

  
  
Smiling, Yaiba wipes away the blood in her eye, “How about we show him why he shouldn’t mess with us?”

  
  
A cackle and a stiff nod were her brother’s answers and the three charged towards the boss monster.

There were once three adventurers, siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will draw a better ref of Xerreff and Talma. You shall see.


End file.
